PokeChat
by advanceshipper4life
Summary: Two girls, Blue and May, are trying to fit in and survive as high schoolers but when Mewtwo joins the fun, what's gonna happen? Ships: OldRivalShipping (BlueXGreen), AdvanceShipping (AshXMay), One-Sided AmourShipping (SerenaXAsh), IkariShipping (DawnXPaul), FranticShipping (RubyXSapphire), EgoShipping (GaryXMisty), VisorShipping (NateXRosa), ChessShipping (BlackXWhite)


~PokeChat Opened~

blueberry555 (Blue): Hey May, I have a question.

chickamay (May): What now, Blue? This is like the 1000th question tonight! It's 2 in the morning on the first day of high school and you still have questions?!

blueberry555 (Blue): Actually, it's only been my 517th question.

chickamay (May): Whatever! Just ask me the question!

blueberry555 (Blue): Okay, okay... Do you think we'll meet some hot guys?

chickamay (May): For the 516th time, probably and I'm excited. Okay? Good night.

blueberry555 (Blue): Okay fine. See ya tomorrow.

~PokeChat Closed~

"Blue!" May yelled in Blue's ear. She shot her head out of bed and opened her eyes, slamming her forehead into May's nose in the process.

"May? I'm sorry, May! Wait, why are you here?!" Blue asked.

"Ow... Because school starts in 40 minutes?. Wow your head is hard... Ouch..." May rubbed her head.

"What?!" Blue yelled.

"Yeah..." May sighed.

"Yikes! Move!" Blue pushed May onto the bookshelf near her bed, ran into the bathroom and started taking a shower.

"Ow... Now it's my nose and my back..." May groaned.

~20 minutes later~

"Blue, let's go!" Blue's older brother, Red, called.

"Hurry up!" Blue's younger sister, Yellow, yelled.

"School's in 20 minutes!" May shouted.

"Coming!" Blue ran down the stairs still brushing her haircut. Red facepalmed.

"What? I wanna look good for the cute guys!" Blue threw the brush on the couch and ran outside. Red, Yellow, and May chasing after her after locking the house.

~At Crimson High School 5 minutes later~

"Really Gary? I knew you were bad at it but I never knew you were that bad." Ash sighed.

"What's wrong? Practice makes perfect!" Gary yelled at him.

"Yeah but you're not even at the practice part." Gary's twin, Green, raised his hand up and Ash high-fived it.

"Guys! Watch out!" Red yelled at Ash, Green, and Gary.

"Huh?" The three looked in the voice's direction and saw Blue running straight towards them.

"Ahh!" The twins moved out of the way.

"Wha-" Ash got cut off by Blue running into him and making him land in the water fountain close by.

"Huh? Oh sorry! Are you alright?" Blue walked over to him and put a hand out for him to grab.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ash spit out the water in his mouth and took Blue's hand.

"Hi there, I'm Blue." Blue pulled him out of the water.

"I'm Ash." Ash shook her hand as Red, Yellow, and May caught up.

"Hey there, I'm Red. Sorry about my sister. She gets a bit crazy like that if she's late for something." Red panted, shaking Ash's wet hand.

"Crazy, huh? I like crazy." Gary walked up to Blue and smirked at her. In return, Blue kicked him in the stomach.

"And that's what she does if someone tries to hit on her. I'm Yellow by the way. Blue's younger sister." Yellow shook Ash's hand.

"Ashy! There you are!" A girl with blonde hair started running up to Ash.

"Ashy?" May wore a confused face.

"That's Serena. She has a crazy obsession over me. It's really creepy..." Ash whispered.

"Bro, I feel so bad that I didn't go with you to Kalos..." Gary patted him on the back.

"Oh! You're all wet! I have some spare clothes for you!" Serena dug into her bag and grabbed a pile of dry clothes that looked exactly like the wet pair he was wearing currently.

"Thanks Serena... I'm gonna go change now..." Ash ran quickly to the boys' bathroom to change. Serena turned to Blue, May and Yellow and glared at them.

"You guys better not get in front of my Ashy. O-" Serena got cut off by the bell and started skipping happily to her new locker.

"Cuckoo clock much?" Yellow whispered to her sister.

"Yep." Blue replied before heading off to her new locker.

When Blue arrived, Ash was using the locker to the right of her. On the left was a locker used by Gary.

"Why hello there, crazy one." Gary smirked at her. Blue rolled her eyes and started attaching her lock to the locker and putting her stuff inside.

"Nice lock, Blue! Where'd you get it?" Ash held the lock.

"I made it." She grabbed her books and closed her locker, heading to her homeroom When she got there, there was one seat left. The one beside Green. Blue sat down and looked at Green.

"You can't be as bad as your brother, can you?" Blue turned in her seat to look at Green.

"Twin, and no. He's the crazy, desperate one while I'm the calm, cool one." He answered.

"Tell me about it. You know, you aren't so bad." Blue laid back in her chair.

"Thanks, I feel a lot better." Green said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Quiet!" The teacher raised his hand and everyone stared at him.

"Hello class, I am Professor Sycamore. Your homeroom teacher. For today only, I will let you associate with your new classmates." The professor smiled. Everyone stood up and started talking to their new classmates. In a corner of her eye, Blue saw a girl that looked almost exactly like May so she walked up to her.

"Hey, May! I can't beli-" Blue got caught off by the girl.

"May?! Where's May! I need to find her!" The girl frantically looked around the room.

"You aren't May? Then what's your name? And how do you know her?" Blue asked.

"Oh sorry, my name is Sapphire." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Sapphire but how do you know May?" Blue asked again.

"Oh right! Sorry, May's my twin sister. We were separated when we were only 4 years old."

~End of Chapter~

I love cliffhangers, don't you? Anyway, tune in next time! See you all later!


End file.
